Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray is a former popular student at Casper High and a ghost hunter, determined to destroy Danny Phantom and other ghosts. Parental Bonding Her first appearance was in the second episode, though she only appeared and talks for a few seconds, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance because Kwan decided to go with a different girl. Later, it's implied that Tucker, overshadowed byDanny, breaks off their plans so that he can take Sam to the dance. Shades of Gray Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge ghost dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tries to catch the dog, but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Plasmius takes advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry, helping her to fight Danny and allowing Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own plans. Life Lessons Late to school after fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie are forced to become "parents" of a sack of flour for a one-week school assignment. At the same time, Skulker, ghost hunter extraordinaire, decides to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest, the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. Valerie is busy with two jobs, and forces a partially-unknowing Danny to have the sack for most of the time, much to Danny's chagrin. Finally pushed to the brink of frustration, Danny gives Valerie the sack, complaining that she needs to do some work. After several failed attempts to make the two fight, Skulker realizes that both Danny and Valerie consider the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnaps the sack and frames Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However, things don't go his way, and in the end he decides to capture both Danny and Valerie into the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two eventually figure out how to work together and finally manage to defeat Skulker together. Later, Danny apologizes to Valerie, and they are able to get a C for their somewhat destroyed sack. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie works at Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts. Combat and Hunting Skills It is revealed that she is a 9th-degree black belt in some sort of fighting. In addition to her fighting skills, she has proven to be capable to fight ghosts like the Fright Knight and Vlad Plasmius, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Vlad himself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought the Fright Knight. She was also seen fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by Technus. Everyday Exercise Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities. She is established to be a black belt in taekwondo in Flirting With Disaster, but after she decides to become a ghost hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards ghosts. Sightings Season 1 * 102. "Parental Bonding" * 104. "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" (no lines) * 109. "My Brother's Keeper" * 110. "Shades of Gray" * 111. "Fanning the Flames" (no lines) * 118. "Life Lessons" Season 2 * 204. "Reign Storm" * 208. "The Ultimate Enemy" * 212. "Flirting With Disaster" * 217. "Kindred Spirits" (no lines) * 218. "Double Cross My Heart" (no lines) Season 3 * 311. "D-Stabilized" * 312. "Phantom Planet" (no lines) Second Armor After her first suit is destroyed by Danny while Technus, the Technopathic Ghost was using it, the latter gives her a new, more powerful, form-fitting armor so she can hunt and distract Danny as he carries out his evil plan. Unlike the first one, which was just a pink suit, thi new one is an advanced, black battle suit, with red flashing PCB lines, and a red creflective lear-glass faceshield. New weapons and functions Her new armor suit comes with new weapons and gadgets are more integrated to her suit, and include: * Enhanced Hovering Board: Her new board has a semi-like V appearance and it can fly to a great speed since she was able to get to outer space the first time she use it in just a matter of seconds and it can appear and disappear at her will, this means the board can reasonably travel over 25,000 mph, the escape velocity of Earth's gravitational field. In Phantom Planet, her board was destroyed when the Master's Blasters push her aside, it's unknown if she fix it or not. Her new board comes with: ** Ghost stinger: Her new board comes with the same abilities than Technus Ghost Stinger, though more powerful and painful. ** Dart-thrower: Her board has a dart thrower in the bottom, which she uses to trap ghosts in the wall like she did with Vlad. * New ghost ray weapon: With this new armor she has new ghost ray weapon that are considerable stronger than the old ones though not so diverse. * Wrist cannon: '''The new suit comes with two new wrist cannon weapons, similar to that one that her future self used in The Ultimate Enemy movie. * '''Electric Grappling Device: '''She has a hook that comes out of her right wrist that can be used to electrocute ghosts. * '''Hand blaster: She can blast a powerful purple ghost ray from the top/back of her hand. * Cubic Cannons: She can summon three little floating cubes to shoot ghost ray. * Ghost detector: She has a new ghost detector that alerts her about near ghosts just like Danny's ghost sense. * Ghost radar: She has a ghost radar located on her wrist, she use it to found Dani. It works like a GPS tracker possibly with a global reach. * Ecto-handcuffs: It is a new gadget that comes with the suit. It's a metallic rood that ties up ghosts (and possible humans) with a pink ecto ray, from hands to feet. She uses it to trap Dani in D-Stabilized. * Superhuman endurance: It also increases her durability, as she was able to survive without serious damages after having been knocked out by Danny's ghost stinger and enter the atmosphere without any trouble, and allows her to travel in space. * Self sustenance: The suit provides her sustenance (oxygen). * Helmet lantern: '''Basically, a helmet that gives off light in dark places. * '''Reflecting ghost shield: She can create a reflecting blue ghost shield powerful enough to reflect Vlad's ghost rays. * Mind summoning: Technus also gave the suit the ability to be materialized around her at her command (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants) without having to transport it in her bag. Her hover board is like this as well, simply appearing out of nowhere. 59damon.png Category:Gunslinger Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Technopath Category:Americans Category:Amity Park Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans